Another World:Yugioh
by KitanaKia
Summary: Three ordindary girls from the real world end up in yugioh for no apparent reason as a result of a missguided spell only to find that one of their own may end up sacrafising herself to help save the world...R
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

_" Would you please hurry up! the movies about to start!" I yelled to my friends Krystal and Merideth. it's Saturday night and we're at my house in my room about to watch a movie, one that I've been waiting for to come out almost all year. " coming Charnelle, the movies not going anywhere." called Krystal's voice from the bathroom._

_" Yeah you own the damn thing so just chill." said Merideth coming out of the bathroom wearing her light brown cheetah printed movie jammies. " may I remind you I had to wait nine month for this movie to come out. so exsuces me if I'm excited." I sat down and leaned againts my bed pointing the remote at the dvd player._

_Merideth rolled her eyes. " it's just Yu-Gi-Oh." I was about to snap at her when Krystal came out of the bathroom wearing pink scooby-doo jammies. " shhh. you know how testy she is about her show. and besides, I happen to like Yu-Gi-Oh." Merideth again rolled her eyes. "you just like looking at the blonde, what's his name?" she asked looking at me._

_I sighed. " Joey. he's name is Joey Wheeler. now can I please start the movie?" Merideth nodded and I pointed the remote at the dvd but stopped suddnly when Krystal gave a slight gasp. Merideth and I looked at her. " what' s up Krystal?" I asked her. she looked at me, her brown eyes sparkling, I knew that look all too well. _

_" Not another spell." I whined. Krystal sat up a little holding the book in her hands, her eyes still smiling. " come on Krystal, not another one." said Merideth exsaperadidly. " look guys this one might work. it's to bring something you want to you, listen." Merideth and I looked at each other. we had been witch pratcetioners for a year now and none of our spells have worked._

_But Krystal always wanted to try a new one. _

_" Earth, air, water, fire. bring to us what we desire." she started to chant. I shook my head and turned toward the tv. " what we want is something new, something that can be renewed." Merideth shook her head and sat down beside me, she knew that spell wouldn't work. " another world we seek to find, through another place in time." _

_" What?" Merideth asked confusingly as I pressed play on the dvd. there was a blinding flash of white light and....._

ANOTHER WORLD

YU-GI-OH!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

What the Hell!?

I opended my eyes and saw with horror a huge gray dome just ahead of what looked like a constuction sight where we curently were. I knew that building, I'd seen it be for. I sat up and massaged my butt looking around. I saw Merideth wince a little as she sat up. " what the hell happend?" I looked to my left and saw Krystal looking wide eyed.

" Krys?" I asked looking at her concered. she swallowed and looked at me, pure shock in her eyes. " the spell...it worked." Merideth and I both looked at her. " that's impossibal." I said. " hold on." I looked at Merideth and her eyes were suddnely serious. " the end of that spell said something about another demintion." I looked at Krystal suddney angry.

" You said that spell was to bring something you wanted to you." Krystal looked kinda sheepish then. " it did, except...I read the title of a different spell." I looked at her with raised eyebrows. " and what did the title of the spell you read say?" she grimiced. " return to a different demintion." " WHAT!?" Merideth and I screamed. "what demintion are we in?" asked Merideth.

" Well..." she pointed in front of her and Merideth and I looked. I could have shit in my pants at what I just saw at that moment. in front of us not fifteen feet away, was the chariaters of yu-gi-oh. all three of us stood up at once, and Merideth and I both rounded on Krystal. " YOU SENT US TO YU-GI-OH!?" Krystal backed away a little. " did I mention I'm sorry?"

" Sorry? sorry? you send us into a cartoon and all you can say is sorry?!" road Merideth angryly advancing on Krystal. " hey get off my back! I didn't think the damn spell would acully work!" Krystal shot back. I stepted in between them. "look let's just concentrate on getting back home, I know what season this is and we do NOT want to be here." I said. they looked at me. " why?"

I sighed. " this is waking the dragons. I know cuz Yugi just got the egyption god cards stolen and he's about to duel the guy who took them." Krystal gaped at me. " this is the one where poor Yugi's soul gets taken right?" she whispered. I nodded. I defiently did not want to be there to witness it first hand.

" Give me back the egyption god cards now!" I heard the Pharaoh shout. we all turned and looked at them. Krystal suddenly smiled and I knew with out looking she had spotted Joey. " well we may as well..." " NO!" Merideth and I both shouted making her jump. and to my horror everyone in front of us turned around to look at us. " oh no we've been spotted." I said.

" Run." called Merideth and we turned to run, but be for we knew it we were right beside the stars of the show, all of them looking at us in confussion. "who are you?" asked the old tired looking guy in a long black cloak. " uh." I said. " nice jammies girls!"

I heard Valon shout from atop of another building. all three of us blushed furiously. I looked at the others who was staring at us. " do you think you can freeze them?" whispered Merideth. even though our spells never have worked (until now) we always had our active powers.

" Maybe." I put a strand of hair behind my ear and flicked my wrist. nothing happend. I tried again. nothing. I looked at the others shocked. " my powers aren't working. Krystal?" Krystal looked around and then held out her hand. " pipe." she called. the pipe was sapose to shimmer toward her but it didn't. " nothing." she said and looked at Merideth. Merideth jumped up a little. " I can't levate."

I started to panic. " s-so we're in a world were our powers don't work!?" Merideth looked at me with a worried expression. " now Charnelle calm down. you know what happens when you panic." " you go from panicky to straight pissed." said Krystal. she looked as if she regretted her words as I stared at her angrly. " your the one who brought us here!" I shouted. " way to go." said Merideth. " I said I was sorry, how was I spose to know that..."

She was cut short by the Pharaoh's voice. " who are you?" " yeah and do you work with them?" chimed Joey. I paniced again. " no, no we're not with them we're..." I looked at Merideth and Krystal. " from somewhere eles. but we don't work for d-who ever they are." I had to keep from saying the leaders name, the weren't sapose to know that yet. " if your not with them, then who are you?" asked the Pharaoh.

I looked at him and almost smiled. there once was a time that one of my spell did work. _I wonder..._

" my name is Charnelle. the last time you saw me my...hair was shorter." I said to the Pharaoh. and naturaly he looked confused. so did Merideth and Krystal and Yugi's friends. " Yuge, you know this girl?" asked Joey. " I uh.." said the Pharaoh looking at me intintly.

_Come on, come on. remimber my name_. his eyes suddnely whinded. " nell." he said shocked. I smiled. _bingo_. Krystal looked at me. "how does he know your nickname?" she asked. I smiled solomly. " be for I met you guys, one of my spells did manage to work at one time." Merideth looked at me. she was never a real believer of magic. let's just say she the girl version of Kiba, money and all.

" I was watching yu-gi-oh the movie one night and I was absentmindly repeating this spell in my head. and finally saying it out loud. and be for I knew it, the Pharaoh was standing right in my bedroom." Merideth and Krystal gasped. " I didn't believe it at first, thought I had consumed way to much chocolate that night. but when I opend my eyes again he was still there."

" What did you do?" my smiled whinded and I looked at the Pharaoh. " he spoke to me."

:Flashback:

_" Ah...hello." (pharaoh)_

_"hi." I couldn't speak, the Pharaoh was right in front of me, though he was coprealal. (see through) " who are you?" he asked me curiously. I swallowed. " I'm Charnelle." he smiled at me, I had to keep my kness from buckaling. " I'm Yami."_

:Flashback ends:

" The spell lasted for a month and after that I said goodbye to him so he could go back to his world." I shook my head as my friends and everyone around me stared at me with amazment. " I tired summoning him again two months later but after that my spells never worked again. come to think of it, I think it was the wording of the spell that made it work in the first place." Merideth looked puzzled.

" What do you mean?" asked Krystal. " everytime we did a spell, we would always word them a certain way thinking that it would work. but the spell Krystal read in that book wasn't worded the way that we were used to. she didn't reword it." "and because I didn't reword it... the spell worked." I nodded and looked at the Pharaoh again. " and it sent us to yu-gi-oh."

The Pharaoh smiled at me. " it's good to see you again Charnelle." " Charnelle? what happend to nell?" I asked laughing slightly. but our moment was interupted by the obnoutius old man again. "I don't care who you are! I want to duel for a soul!" the Pharaoh turned his attenchen back to the old man. " fine. I except your.." " oh not you Pharaoh." the man chuckald evily. the Pharaoh looked shocked. " I want to duel...her!" I stared wide eyed as his finger pointed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

The Duel For Charnelle's

Soul :Part One:

I blinked as though I hadn't heard corectly. " m-me?" I asked. the ugly old man smiled. " yes you. the master said if you showed up then I was to duel you instead of the Pharaoh." everyone gasped. " wait, so your master knew they would be here?" asked the Pharaoh surprised. " but this is crazy. I can't duel him. I don't have my deck or a duel disk." I said nervously.

" I'm sure the Pharaoh wouldn't mind letting you barrow his deck and duel disk would you Pharaoh?" the Pharaoh gritted his teeth angryly. "your grude is with me not her." he said. I took a deep breath and aproched Yami. he looked at me confused. " do you mind if I barrow you deck and duel disk?" he blinked. " Charnelle..." " look." I said shaking my head. " the creep isn't giving us much of a choice, he's got the god cards right?"

" How did you know...." " trust me okay. I can beat this guy. I know your deck by heart remember..." I smiled at him. " you and I used to duel all the time the last time we were together. I know how to play this game." " but it's a vary different game now. if you lose you could lose your soul." " hmm. I know that too. but you have to trust that I'm the one that's goanna come out victorious, and not that creep."

The Pharaoh hesateted. " I'll be fine, promise." "yeah she'll be fine." the Pharaoh and I looked at Krystal. " if anyone knows how to play duel monsters in our world the best it's Charnelle. she'll kick that guys butt!" Merideth nodded. I looked back at the Pharaoh as he took off his duel disk and put it on my left arm. " be careful." I nodded. I walked over to where Yami had been and stood ready to duel.

" Alright creep-o. let's do this." we actavated our duel disk and we said the custumary greeting. "LET'S DUEL!"

:Time Lapes: ( A/N: I'm not good at writing duels but I will try later on in the story)

And somehow, I don't know how, I manage to beat this creep with a souped up Black Luster Solider. the seal of oricalcos closed in around the old man. " here!" he yelled at the big blonde and skinny red haired boy at the top of the other building. and to my horror he threw them the three egyption god cards. " hey! I won the duel. you have to give thoses back right now!" I shouted.

The big blonde gave me a nasty look. " says who. you've got to beat all three of us. but here..." he threw down two cards and I caught them, ( which is weird seeing as I can't even catch a football) I knew what they were be for I even looked at them. the Pharaoh comes up behind me just in time to see the faces of Weevil and Rex disapear from the soul cards. we heard tires squeeling and saw the theaves leaving on their motar bikes.

Joey and Tristen angrly called after them. I sighed. " I'm sorry Pharaoh, I don't know why I thought they would give them back." I looked at him and he smiled solomly. " it's alright Charnelle, I'm just glad you won the duel." " yeah that was awsome!" said Joey. " yeah, your just as good as Yugi." said Tristen. I couldn't help but smile. " that's a really big complament, thank you."

" But how did you do it though?" asked Krystal. "yeah, I thought you were a goner." said Merideth shaking her head. I shrugged. " I guess I did freak out a little, but then I asked myself one question." everyone looked at me. " and what question was that?" asked Joey. I smiled. " 'what would Yugi do?' " the Pharaoh and Yugi, who was corporial beside him blushed. I turned and handed the Pharaoh back his duel disk.

" Well now what do we do?" asked Krystal. " yeah, without our powers we don't have a way to get home." said Merideth. I bit my lip, that was going to be a bit of a problem and as Valon so pourdly pointed out, we were still in our pajamas. I shook my head. " I don't know, but we have to find someway to get home. in the mean time..." I looked at the others. " you guys better get home. nothing eles interesting is goanna happen tonight." " how do you know?" asked Tea.

" I just do." I looked at Krystal and Merideth. "let's go." we walked away from the constuction sight. "are you sure nothing eles is goanna happen?" asked Krystal nervously. " oh something will happen alright." Merideth and Krystal looked at me shocked. " then why did you tell..." I cut across her. " because...we can't tell them too much. if we do it'll change the series and what's sapose to happen next."

Merideth nodded. " so when it gets time for Yugi's soul to get stolen your just goanna sit there and watch?" I looked at her. I swear she had Kiba's air of ridicule when she said that. I sighed. I didn't want to just sit by and do nothing, but I didn't have a choise. I can't change the series and I can't change the future of their world. I looked at the sky. " and then tomarrow Yugi and Yami should be in the world of duel monsters and is about to release Tamies, after they see Profhesor Hawkans."

" You mean that huge green dragon?" asked Krystal. I nodded. _and soon after they'll see that great big eye in the sky. _" well it's lucky I don't go anywhere without my wallat." said Merideth pulling out her black skulled wallat. " we'll need a place to crash... and some clothes. cuz I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

The Legand Of Atlantis

And Artamis The Fire Bird

" I hate Museiums." groubled Krystal as the three of us walk around the museium looking for the Egyption section. Merideth looked at her incredulusly. " but you like history." she said. Krystal shook her head. " yeah, but I hate museiums. don't ask me why I just do." " hey guys found it." I called facing an open archway.

The others walked to where I was just as Rebbeca Hawkins spotted us. " oh hi you three glad you could make it." she said walking up to us. the three of us blinked. " you were exspecting us?" I asked shocked. " yes we were Artamis." said Propshesor Hawkins coming up behind Rebbeca followed by Yugi and company. I frowned. _I know that name for some odd reason._

" What did you just call her?" asked Krystal confusion evident in her voice. " Artamis is the name of the Princess of Atlantis and also a human Pheniox." said Pro. Hawkins. I looked at Krystal and Merideth. " okay, we know about the history of Atlantis and your discovery and about the dimion of the beats and such already, don't ask us how." said Merideth holding up a hand just as the Prophesor was about to interupt.

" What we don't know about is this human pheniox deal and this Artamis girl." she contenuied. " and why you think I'm her." I said. me being someone improtant just baffled me to the point where I almost laughed at the idea. " in the mist of the battle of Atlantis, the Princess of that beautiful civialization was the one who called apon the good duel monster for help, along with four extrodinary dragons."

_Four? there's only sapose to be three. Tamies, Hermos, and Critias._ I thought frowning. " with the aid of these new dragons she and the others who apose the new regime destoryed the great beast that threatend their paradise. but before the beast was truly destroyed the princess prefromed a ritual making her a phenoix, the leadindary bird of fire. with her new found power the princess helped defeat the beast, but at the coast of her own life."

" Oh." was Krystal and Joey's smart reply. they looked at each other and smiled. I shook my head and looked at the Propehsor. " so then what happend?" I asked. " no one really knows what happend after the beast was destroyed. people say Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea after that. legand says that the princess will be reborn once again to help fight the force that once brought about the near destruction of the world."

" Again, what does this have to do with Charnelle?" asked Merideth. the Propehsor nodded. " come I'll show you." the Propehsor led us down the hall to another room where the artifacts looked like they came from the underwater city the Propeshor spoke of. he led us to another stone tablet, this one a blueish green color. when we got nearer everyone gasped.

" Another freaky tablet, wonderful." said Tristen. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. " omg." said Kryistal. the tablet depicted one battle between the princess and a giant eyeball, above her was a picture of a pheniox which showed the princess morphing into it. the girl had neck length black hair and looked to be wearing black armor. she looked like me, the only differince was that she didn't have....

" Wait. my glassis, I just relised I'm not wearing my glassis." Merideth huffed. " I noticed that last night. you can see perfectly in this world, and with out your glassis to speperate you..." " your basicaly identical." finished Krystal in awe. I shook my head. " great, just great." I was suddnely thankful that Merideth had talked me into remaking my deck and buying a duel disk, cuz at this rate I was definitly going to need one.

" I'll be seeing you Yugi." Rebbeca said pecking Yugi on the cheek before climbing in the awaiting cab. Krystal and I stiffled our giggles at the look of irritation on Tea's face. _I swear seeing this on tv is one thing, but boy up close and personal is so much funnier. _I thought surpressing a smile. " well I guess we better go back to the hotel guys." said Krystal after the cab left._ HELP ME!_

I turned around just as Yugi had. _I know that was Dark Magian Girl but why did I hear it too?_ Yugi looked at Joey. " did you hear someone call for help?" Joey frowned then shook his head. " naw Yug, I didn't hear anything." we said our goodbyes and split up. half way to the hotel I stopped. Krystal and Merideth looked at me. " what's up?" asked Krystal. I shook my head. " I'm goanna go pick up my duel disk. from what the Propehsor said about me being this Artamis chick, I'm goanna need it."

" I'll go with you." Krystal started to walk toward me. I shook my head. " no thanks, I'll be fine on my own, don't worry." " but..." Merideth interuped her. " you have your deck on you?" she asked. I nodded. " cellphone?" I nodded. Merideth shook her head. " this is the world of yugioh, you do relize that if you go on your own you'll most likly end up in trouble right?" I shurgged. I had a sneaky sapession I would. " I might not. I'll be right back promise."

" Be careful Charnelle, if Dartz is the one who brought us here, there's no dought in my mind he has made the connection between you and Artamis." said Krystal. I started to walk away. " I know. I'll be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

Changing The Plot

I sighed as I looked at my brand new duel disk. I couldn't believe how heavy the thing was. I couldn't see how Yugi, Joey, and Kiba carried these things around everywhere, then again they're used to it because of battle city and all. my mind then wandered to that stone tablet of Artamis as I made my way slowly back to the hotel. I couldn't believe just by coming here we changed the plot a little. ( AN: :snort: understatement)

I even found it difficult to believe I was the reincarnated soul of Artamis princess. I never thought I would be important to anyone let alone to the whole world. I shook my head as I rounded a corner. _it's only cuz of your past that you feel that way. _I thought. _don't dwell on it_. I desided to cut through a park, which of chors was deserted...

I was walking past the marry-go-'round when I heard footsteps behind me. I tensed up. _shit, I hate it when Merideth is right. _I thought picking up my pase a little. I heard my pursuer do the same. I stopped and turned around. I wasn't surprised to see a guy wearing a long black cloak staring right at me, but what did surprise me was who it was. " Marik?!"

" I could have sworn I heard someone calling for help earlier. do you think it was my imaganation?" asked Yugi as he walked back twoard the game shop after taking a short walk. he turned to look at the Pharaoh who wasn't looking at him.( pharaoh?) said spirit looked at him.

( I'm fine Yugi) Yugi raised an eyebrow. " that's not what I asked you." the pharaoh blinked. ( oh) "what are you thinking about?" the pharaoh sighed. "everything. it's just we know so little about this new enemy, and the fact that Charnelle and her friends are here bothers me."

Yugi thought about this. " you mean that tablet about Artamis?" asked Yugi. the pharaoh nodded. "I know her vary well Yugi, just as well as I know you. inside she isn't taking this well. the fact that she's important bothers her greatly." Yugi looked at the pharaoh. " you really like her alot huh?" Yami didn't answer he instead looked ahead and frowned. " Yugi look." Yugi followed Yami's gaze and put on an identical frown as he saw Charnelle cross the street wearing a duel disk.

" Now where's she going?" Yugi wondered as she turned a corner. ( let's follow, she could end up in trouble.) " right." and Yugi hurridly followed after Charnelle.

_Well now I know who I'm dealing with...Yami Marik of all of people_. " what do you want Marik, it's been a long day and I need some shut eye." _god I sounded like Joey just then._ " we're here for your soul." I raised an eyebrow. " we?" there was a ripple in the air and another cloaked figure emerged out of nowhere. the figure pulled back the hood to reveal a girl with short dirty blonde hair a squot nose and dark blue eyes.

She smiled a dangerous smile, a smile that involintarly made me shiver. what the hell was going on? did us showing up change the plot so much that people who didn't use the Oricalcos before are using it now? FUCKING YAMI MARIK SAPSOSE TO BE IN THE SHADOW REALM! and who in the hell is THIS chick? "who are you?" her voice was a terribaly low, scratchy sound and made me cringe slightly.

" I am Ankia, soul surviour of Atlantis." my eyes whinded. " Atlantis? what the..." I was cut off by Marik. " enough with the talking, it's time to duel." I bit my lip. " since when is a two on one a fair game." asked a low hard voice from my left. I smiled as I turned to see the pharaoh walking toward me. " Charnelle, are you alright?" I nodded. " yeah." he then turned to face Marik, his face murderus. " what are you doing here Marik?"

" I'm here for a soul Pharaoh, that's all you need to know..." " for now." the girl, Ankia finished for him. Yami looked at me. " do you really wish to go through with this?" my eyes narrowed. " their not leaving me much of a choise Yami. alright." I say to the other two. " we'll duel you American tag team style." Ankia's eyes narrowed. " fine." we acttivated our duel disk. " LET'S DUEL!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Dueling With The

Pharaoh :Part One:

( P:4000

C:4000

M:4000

A:4000)

" I'll start things off." said Marik drawing a card. "I'll put a card face down and a monster face down in dafince mode." both the Pharaoh and I frowned. _this isn't Marik's style at all. what the hell?_ "my turn." Yami drew a card. " I summon Beta The Magnet Worrier in attack mode." the little yellow monster apeared. " I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

" My move." Ankia drew a card. " I'll play Desferal Imp in attack mode." said monster apeared on the feild. " that'll do for now." I drew a card. _yami, gives all fiend and spellcaster type monsters a field power boost. if I play this, it should stop them from playing the seal of Oricalcos._ " I play a field magic card known as yami." I place the card in the field card slot and the entire field was coverd in purple shadows.

" This card gives all spellcaster and fiend type monsters a power jult, like this card." I placed a card face down in defince mode. " that's all for now." I watched as Marik drew a card. " I sacrafice my face down monster to summon Dark Fire Dragon." his face down card disapeard and a big black dragon with red lines going down it's body apeared on the field. ( A/N: making up monster here. don't flame me if marik's deck is wrong.)

_2100 attack points, not bad_. " now attack Charnelle's face down monster." the dragon shot black flames from it's mouth at my card which fliped up to reveal my chanting Mystical Elf. the flames died as soon as it reached my elf. " since she's a spellcaster my Mystical Elf get a 500 attack point boost." ( A/N: I'm using the deck I have in real life in this fic)

My elf's defince points rose to 25000. ( A/N: i suck at math so if it's wrong don't hesatete to tell me. just don't pick.) Marik frowned. " I'll put a card face down and end my turn. your move Pharaoh." Marik didn't take his narrowed eyes off of me. " relising I might have some skills Marik?" I asked smiling. he growled which made my smile grow. _somethings never change._

" It's my move now. I sacrfice my magent worrier to summon Queens Knight in attack mode." the female warrier apeared on the field. " and I attack Ankia's imp monster!" even though it got a attack point boost it still wasn't a match for Queens Knight who put her sword right through the imp who shattered into pixie pieces.

( C: 40000

P:40000

M:40000

A: 2900)

" I'll end my turn by putting a card face down." he looked at Ankia. " your move." she drew a card and smiled widly and evily. _oh shit_. the pharaoh's thoughts were along the same lines. " I now summon the Seal Of Oricalcos." I was hoping beyoned hope that Kiba's rule about there being only one field card played until said card was destroyed would work...I was a disapointed however.

The seal of Oricalcos apeared on the field but did nothing to my yami card._ I at least would have thought that the seal wold overpower my magic card._ the seal apeared on both Marik's and Ankia's foreheads. " it's now a whole new game Pheniox." she sneered at me. " a whole new game."

( Krystal's POV)

I sat up suddenly panting as I woke up from my dream. I had been dreaming peacfuly about Joey when my dreamed turned into a nightmare. I saw Charnelle surroned by the seal of oricalcos and I watched as she was attacked by a big golden bird that looked strangly like... " oh my god." I whispered shakly catching Merideth's attenchen who was staring out the window.

" What's wrong?" she asked. I looked around to see Charnelle's bed was still empty. I jumped out of the bed and franticly put on some clothes. " Krystal what is the matter with you?" Merideth asked standing up looking at me worryingly. " Charnelle's in trouble. she's dueling, the seals been played Mer." Merideth sneered and not from the fact I used a nickname that I knew she hated.

Merideth snatched up her and my sweaters. "I warned her." she tossed me my sweater, grabed the keys and the two of us walked out the hotel and ran down the street. _please be okay Charnelle_. I had lost friends before and I wasn't about to lose another one.

( Charnelle's POV)

I felt a wave of nauseua hit me like a ton of bricks. it took all of my streanth not to vomit. I could feel the pharaoh's worried gaze. " Charnelle are you alright?" he asked. all I could do was nod, I was focusing too hard on not throwing up to answer him. Marik spoke then. " pheniox powers and the oricalcos don't mix so well do they pheniox?" he sneered. _another thing that didn't change. he's still an asshole._

" Just make your move already." I snapped at Ankia. she smirked at me. " with pleasure. I now summon worrier dai grepher in attack mode."

(A/N: Okay this is getting boring so I'll skip this and give you the clifnotes version. during the duel we find out that Ankia is the daughter of the person responsibal for the madness that is now acuring. :charnelle has a 'what the fuck?' exspresion on her face: Merideth and Krystal show up just as Marik plays the Winged Dragon Of Ra, and as before with the other guy, the god cards and the seal take a toll on Marik's dueling skills.(and sanity)

Ankia then plays her ultiment creature, a creature we have seen before. :we as in the readers charnelle, Kryistal and Merideth: it's from yugioh the movie the powerful Sphinx Talahia. it's power magnifed by the seal of Oricalcos. The Pharaoh has Dark M. and Big Sheld Guardna on the feld and Charnelle has M. Valkuria and two face downs on the field.

We also find out along the way that Marik isn't the only one out of the shadow realm. out of no where a portal shows up and sucks Krystal inside dumping her near another Oricalcos duel. she can't believe who's dueling until Ryou runs up to her beging her for help. Aparently Ryou and his darker half have been on good terms since he showed up two weeks ago when out of no where.

This guy who goes by the name of 'The Restrictor' challaged Ryou to a duel, but Bakura sensing something out worldly sinister about the guy acepted for Ryou instead. and as Krystal looked she could see why Ryou was panicing...Bakura was facing an egyption god card, Slifer The Sky Dragon.

Meenwhile during Charnelle's and Yami's duel, Yami managed to summon Dark Paladen: the ultimate magical swordsman and Charnelle boosted it's attack points with a magic card, Dark Paladen destroyed Ankia's monster and the rest of her life points, the seal of Oricalcos taking her soul. now all that was left was taking down Ra.)

( Krystal's POV)

" Bakura be careful man, that guy has six cards in his hand, that means Slifer has six thousand attack points." Bakura turned around and looked at me rolling his eyes. " damn, like I don't know that already." he turned back to his duel and I bit my lip. I had just started watching yugioh a couple of weeks ago and I hadn't gotten to the whole battle city thing where you first see the god cards, I don't know how to beat Slifer.

_Wait. didn't Charnelle say something about Slifer's power being it's undoing? _I tried to recall a memory that Charnelle had said that Slifer's one card per attack point was Yugi's way of beating it. I gasped. " wait that's it!"

( Merideth's POV)

_How in the hell do they plan on beating that thing? I mean the seal of Oricalcos is dubbling Ra's power so how can Charnelle and Yugi beat it? _" hey Merideth." I looked up as Charnelle addressed me. the look on her face and her eyes was that of pure ditermination. " enough with the negitive thoughts okay?"

I frowned. " I wasn't having negitive thoughts." she shook her head smiling slightly. " yes you were." I rolled my eyes. " what you have the power of mind reading all of a sudden?" I asked getting annoyed. "no. but I know you. so how about some possitivity?" I looked at her for a moment. why was she always this annoying with the whole 'be positive mojo'.

I sighed. " fine. but you should learn to take your own advice." she blushed a little and turned away and I knew I had struk a nerve. Charnelle's confident about everything but herself.

( A/N: After destorying Ankia,Yami put a card face down and ended his turn. Charnelle was about to draw when she felt herself slip away from the duel and down some tunnel in her mind, to spectators her eyes became a dull grey color.)

( Charnelle's POV)

" What the hell?" I'm standing inside a beautiful big circuler blue and white room looking up at four krystalized statues of dragons. I blinked confused. _why are there four dragons?_ " because one of them has chosen you." I looked up to see Dark M. Girl hovering above me. I blinked at her confused as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground.

" But how? I'm not a worrior, how come I get a leadndary dragon?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled sadly at me. " your more powerful than you get yourself credit for Charnelle. the worrior is inside you." I rolled my eyes. " could you be anymore criptic?"_ now I sound like Merideth._

She turned to the fourth dragon that had a sword sticking out of it's mouth. " if I am correct you will be able to remove that sword from the ice." I looked at the dragon aprahinsively. I didn't know if I wanted to be a worrior, it was enough trying to convince myself I was this Artimis chick. I sighed and grasped the sword. " I hope your right Mana." she smiled at her ancient name.

And so I pulled...

( A/N: Charnelle released a billilant black and gold dragon called 'The Roar Of Rasha'. after fusing with the magnifcent creature she was returned to the duel and managed to summon it. both the Pharaoh and Merideth were transfixed at the new creature. and Rasha even came with a unic ablillty, when she's destoryed in battle the monster responsibal for it's deystruction also gets destroyed and the differince between their attack points get deducted from the opponets life points.

And that's how Marik lost the duel. but right when Yami was about to retrevie the god card a biker came along and stole the card back.)

" Damn it! how the hell do they do that?" I asked angrly stomping my feet. " and since when do they have the power to apear and disapear like that?" Yami sighed. I looked at him. " don't worry about it Yams, we'll find out who's behind this." he nodded. " yheah, but we do have something to worry about." said Merideth taking out her cell.

" What?" I asked. she put the phone to her ear. "finding out where the hell Krystal went."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Friends+Enimes **

**=Friendenimes**

" **She's not answering her cell." Merideth said as she Yami and I run down the road. " well then how the hell are we suppose to find her? It's not like we can senesce her." I could tell that Merideth was worried even though she didn't show it. She growled and said, " we'll find her, there's got to be someway of finding her." we ran for about a block and a half until I saw that Yami had stopped. I yelled for Merideth to wait up and went to see what had bothered the pharaoh.**

" **Yami?" he looked at me the eye of Horus on his forehead. " I can senesce another Millennium Item." I blinked at him. " you do?" I asked, he nodded and pointed down an ally. I frowned. " do you think Krystal's down there?" Merideth looked around. " it's our best bet, come on!" and the three of us took off down the ally. **

**( Krystal's POV)**

" **I might be able to help Bakura, but how am I suppose to tell him without the other guy hearing me?" Ryou looked at me with panic stricken eyes and I knew that Bakura was in danger of getting his soul stolen. I bit my lip. **_**Think, think, think, come on Krystal think. **_**"Ryou can you use the mind link to tell Bakura what I say?" I asked him hurriedly. " uh yes I can." I nodded and quickly whispered to him what I needed him to tell Bakura, I wasn't sure if it would work or not and I was deeply prying it would. Hey I like the show and all, but I'm no duleist like Charnelle and Merideth.**

**Ryou looked at me with a raised eyebrow. " are you sure that will work?" he asked. I laughed nervously. " I think so, after all it worked when Yugi did it." he seem to gain some confidence with that statement and so we both turned our attention back to the duel. ( A/N: again I'm not good at writing duels so back to Charnelle)**

**( Charnelle's POV)**

**We ran down the ally a little more until we came to a crossroads. I swore loudly. " why is it when we try to rescue someone we always come to a damn T-junction!?" I looked at Yami the eye of Horus still on his forehead. " which way?" he studied both ways for a minute. "left." so we ran a little more that way and then when we came to a clearing…BOOM!**

**We were thrown backwards on our assess. I sat up coughing slightly from the dust in the air. I looked to see both Merideth and Yami knocked out on either side of me. " what the hell happened?" I got up and looked around. " this isn't the ally." I looked around with wide eyes. I was standing in the middle of a beautiful city square that was completely light blue and white all over. I looked ahead of me and nearly fainted at what I saw.**

**I saw me, with long beautiful black and red hair sitting near a grand white fountain looking around as if looking for something. As I stepped closer I saw that I was wearing a long slickly blue robe that seemed to flow like water when she, I, oh you know what I mean stood up. " Princess!" I turned to the sound of the voice and found myself looking at the knight version of Critius.**

" **How are things at the front brave knight?" I heard myself ask. " not at all well my Princess, I'm afraid that the enemy has breeched the north gate." the Princess sighed and looked at the building behind her. " how much time?" Critius lifted his sword. "not much, an hour at the most." " I see." I walked closer but then stopped and not because I wanted too, I couldn't move any closer. " Critius, I'm going to need your help." ( A/N: I know that's not how it's spelled but oh well sue me) " I will do what ever is needed of me my Princess." there was silence for a moment. "good. Because I need you to do the unthinkable." she started to glow a bright red. Critius backed away slightly. " Princess?" she turned around and I was surprised that even though her eyes were dark red almost pure black you could still see the sadness behind them. " when this is over, you must destroy me."**

**I blinked once and then I sat up again. I found that I was back in the ally with Merideth and Yami standing over me. " are you okay?" Merideth asked helping me to stand. " yeah I guess, what happened?" " there was an explosion caused by the seal being broken. I blinked. " but who broke it?" both Merideth and Yami turned toward the clearing of the ally. I saw Krystal trying to help Bakura wake Ryou up. I blinked again. Bakura??? I leaned toward Merideth. "What is he doing here?" she shook her head. " no idea."**

**We ran over to them as Ryou woke up. Krystal saw us and smiled. I shook my head smiling slightly. " it's just like you to get sucked into a portal and not tell anyone." she shrugged. " oh well, it happens." I heard Merideth snort. " we're glad your okay." I looked over at Ryou and Bakura. " do I even want to know how he got his own body?" " probably the same way Yami Marik did." said Merideth. After introductions and Krystal told us what happened were done Yami turned to Bakura with a 'I'm goanna kick your ass if you have anything to do with this look' on his face.**

**Bakura gave him the same 'I'm goanna kick your ass regardless' look. I stepped in between the two. " I don't think Bakura has anything to do with this Yami seeing as he was just in an Orichalcos duel." I turned to Bakura. " what are you doing here anyway? We're not suppose to see you this season." Bakura raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. " never mind. Look maybe we should all just go back home for now."**

" **I agree, I'm tired." said Krystal and Merideth nodded. I looked at Bakura. " I know you don't like the Pharaoh and you don't know us." I pointed to myself, Merideth and Krystal. " but I have a feeling that this is the beginning and we may need each others help. You in?" Bakura frowned. " what do I get out of it?" he asked. " not my puzzle." said Yami angrily. Bakura shrugged. " then there's no reason for me to help you, I have better things to do." I smiled at him. I had the perfect leverage. " if you help us, I can give you a sneak peak at how you plan to defeat Yami and gain his puzzle." Bakura looked at me somewhat intrigued while Yami, Krystal and Merideth looked scandalized.**

**Bakura looked at me coyly. " what makes you think I don't already have a plan?" I snorted. " you just got out of the shadow realm and you have no idea how you plan on getting the ring back from the pharaoh yet do you?" Bakura frowned at me and I knew I had him. " alright, but I want you to show me using the Millennium eye." I nodded and held out my hand. "deal?" he took my hand and we shook on it. " deal."**

**I smiled and turned back down the ally with my friends. " are you crazy? You can't show him DOTD ( dawn of the duel) it might ruin everything." I shook my head. " no it won't trust me, I already know what **

**I'm goanna show him anyway." Merideth shook her head. " you just became friends with the pharaoh's enemy." Krystal giggled. " I think Bakura might want to be more then friends with our Charnelle." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " yeah right, this is Bakura we're talking about." " yeah, but he is your favorite villain." " yeah he is, but that doesn't mean he likes me, he barely likes his hikari." no one said anything to that. " well I guess there's only one thing left to do now." said Krystal. " what's that?" asked Merideth as we came back to the street. She yawned. " sleep till we can't sleep no more!"**

**Yugi fidgeted, he felt his leg twitch slightly as the voice crying for help got louder in his head. He opened his eyes to find that he was inside the Millennium puzzle with Yami standing next to him. Yugi stood up and looked around searching for the voice. " so you heard it too?" he asked Yami as the two of them started down a hallway. Yami nodded. "yes, I could also feel another presence somewhere within the puzzle, but every time I think I've found it, it disappears." **

" **wait pharaoh, look." Yugi stopped in his tracks pointing ahead of them. Kuriboh was bouncing up and down in front of them. " Kuriboh what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. **_**Kuri kuri**_** was it's reply as it started bouncing away in the opposite direction. " I think he wants us to follow him." said Yami. Yugi nodded and they both started to run after the bouncy duel monster.**

**( Merideth's POV)**

**I couldn't sleep for some unknown reason, even though I tried I couldn't seem to keep my eyes closed. I keep trying to find a way to explain how the hell we got ourselves in this predicament, but sadly I come up with nothing. I can't deny what's in front of me, but I can't seem to except it either. I look at my two sleeping friends and wonder what was going to happen to them the next day, Krystal had been taken by a portal to help Bakura, but what if that happens again and it's a trap? **

**She's only thirteen after all, their both young. Charnelle had just turned fourteen two days ago before this mess happened. **

**And what is the deal with her being some reincarnated princess? It doesn't make any since at all. How can she help save the world? Mind you I have complete faith in my friend, it's just she doesn't have faith in herself half the time. I guess that's something she and Yugi and relate on, the both sell the selves short. I might be sixteen but I'm not stupid, and I do know that what ever we're suppose to here, it damn sure isn't going to be easy. I just hope they can handle it.**

**( Back to Yugi)**

" **Where do you think he's leading us?" Yugi asked panting slightly as they chased after Kuriboh. "I'm not sure Yugi." **_**HELP! **_**" there it is again." the ran until they saw Kuriboh disappear through a grey colored door. Yami opened the door to find the room was big filled with a soft white light seeming to come from every direction. As Yugi and Yami walked forward they cried out in surprise as they felt their feet fall beneath them.**

" **What's going on!?" Yugi yelled as they fell through an opened portal into what looked like an ancient city. " I'm not sure." Yami looked up and noticed a big terrifying looking black eye in the sky, it's single pupil a sickening yellow. " that thing doesn't look to friendly." Yugi said noticing it as they were pulled toward a tall bluish white building. As they entered they noticed tall crystallized statues in the center of the room**_**. **_**as they landed softly on the ground they heard a voice sigh with relief. **

" **I knew you would hear my call!" they turned to find themselves face to face with Dark Magician Girl. "tell me, why were you calling for help?" asked Yami. " pharaoh, the Dominion of the beats is in desperate need of your help. Our paradise is being threatened and as a result both of our worlds are in danger!"**

**Somewhere near the Atlantic Ocean…**

**A room covered in brown tile and bright flaming torches with pictures of souls from floor to ceiling is where three young men now walked into. At the front of the group was a big build blonde carrying in his hands a small black box his name is Raphael. On his left was a skinny red haired youth who secretly clutched a dirty toy action figure in his left pocket he goes by name of Alister. " wait till the master takes a look at what we brought him." said the young man on Raphael's right. His name is Valon and he has a Australian accent any girl would keel over just from hearing it.**

**They walked to front of the room where three large snake mouths could be seen, standing in front of one of the snakes is a man with long blue hair and as he turned to face the three young men kneeling before him you could see one eye was yellow and the other was green. " the pharaoh escaped did he?" he didn't wait for an answer. " no mater, I will get what need in the end." " yes master." said Raphael. " but you know me master, I never come back empty handed." he stood as he said this and presented the box to the man before him.**

**He took the box smiling slightly, a smile that would have sent shivers down anyone's spine had they been there to witness it. He opened the lid and pulled out a card… " Slifer The Sky Dragon. An Egyptian god cards will fuel the awaking of the great beast!"**

**( Back to Yugi)**

" **Are you telling me that if we pull the sword out it will release the dragon?" asked Yugi. DMG nodded. "and what happens if your wrong?" asked Yami. "I'm not wrong, I wasn't wrong about Charnelle being one of the chosen warriors and I'm positive I'm not wrong about you." Yami looked at Yugi. " are you ready?" he asked. Yugi nodded, they both grasped the sword and pulled…**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Great Eye And

The Creator Returns.

Yugi opened his eyes to find his duel monsters deck glowing. He got up and pulled a card off of the top to find that it was the dragon he and the pharaoh had released in the monster world. " Tamies." (A/N: I know spelling is terrible, but oh well) Yugi whispered looking at the card of a big green dragon. _" Yugi look." _Yugi turned to find the pharaoh looking out the window. Yugi walked over and was greeted with an amazing sight. The sky outside resembled that of the aroua borealis, the sky was flashing different colors and everyone outside was watching the spectacular sight. Yugi turned and grabbed his duel disk and ran outside.

( Kyrstal's POV)

I saw flashes inside my eyelids. I opened one eye and automatically opened the other. My bed is right next to the window and I could see the lights in the sky perfectly. I looked to my right and saw Charnelle and Merideth were still asleep. I didn't want to wake them unless it was an emergency. So I got out of bed and walked toward the window. I looked outside to find other people along the street was looking at the lights and gasping. I looked up as well and gasped, it was then that I decided that this was an emergency.

I ran over to Charnelle's bed and shook her awake. She looked at me with sleep in her eyes. " what is it Krys?" I swallowed and pointed to the window. "what's that?" she looked and sat up her face in shocked surprise. She threw her pillow at Merideth who automatically sat up. " what is it?" she asked sleepily. Charnelle hopped out of bed and pulled on her shoes and I started to do the same. " look out the window." she said, Merideth got up and did as she was told and cursed and ran back over to her bed.

" Damn already?" she asked as we ran down the stairs wearing the clothes Merideth brought for us. "what did you expect, for it to happen tomorrow?" Charnelle said as we ran down the street towards the town square. " no, but I didn't think it would happen this fucking soon did you Krystal?" I shook my head. I didn't know what the hell was happening, the only thing I knew was that poor defenseless monsters were getting sucked into a huge eyeball in the sky.

" Charnelle, what's happening to the duel monsters?" I asked her. She didn't have a change to answer me because right then and there we were swept up into this big gust of wind.

( Charnelle's POV)

I'd forgotten that Krystal hadn't gotten to this season yet back home and she didn't know about the great eye of Leviathan, I didn't have a chance to tell her because there was this huge gust of wind coming from the eye as we entered the square. I was about to summon Rasha when I saw Tamies take to the skies. With one blast it sent that eye right back where it came from. Krystal and Merideth stood up on either side of me both of their hair windswept.

" What they hell was that?" asked Krystal. I walked forward a little. " that was the eye of Leviathan. And we haven't seen the last of it." I looked at the legendary dragon card in my hand and sighed. This was going to be hell. " uh Charnelle." I looked over at Merideth. " Yugi is looking right at you." I looked to see Yugi and company right there looking at us. I sighed and mouthed 'tomorrow' to Yugi who nodded back. " is everything going to be alright now?" asked Krystal. " yeah, until tomorrow." I turned around and headed back to the hotel. " what happens tomorrow?" I smiled. " Pegasus."

THE NEXT DAY…

" I told you we should have called first and get directions." said Merideth irritably as we walked down the road the next morning. " well we'd be there by now if Charnelle hadn't gotten us lost three times." Krystal said giggling as Merideth grumbled. I sighed. " you know I have a bad sense of direction and besides, I thought I knew where the game shop was located." " just because you watch the show doesn't mean you know where someone's house is." said Merideth.

I was about to retort when I bumped into Krystal. She looked at me and pointed smiling, right across the street was the Kame Game Shop. " about time." said a already irritated Merideth as we walked across the street into the game shop. We met Mr. Motou who happens to be vary funny and open in person. He led us into the living part of the Game Shop where Yugi and the gang were sitting and discussing last nights events.

" Hello Charnelle, Krystal, Merideth. Sleep well?" asked Yugi as we came in and sat down. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he laughed, Merideth shook her head and Krystal giggled. I smiled at him and said. " after the night we all had last night it's amazing any of us got any sleep at all." Yugi nodded. " I for one want to know who is behind all of dis." said Joey. Tea nodded. " all we really know is that someone wants the power of some ancient monster to destroy the world and their using ancient Atlantian magic to do so."

Tristen nodded. " and we also know that that same someone wants the power of Artamis the phoenix princess." I frowned. " how do you figure?" I asked. Yugi looked at me. " well your past self fought against this power before and destroyed it right? So maybe someone is after you. Marik seemed to think so during all the ranting he did during our duel." I thought for a moment. Artamis didn't save the world by herself, and damn sure didn't do it without some sort of sacrifice.

_How powerful was she? Or am I? _I thought as Yugi's Grandpa brought in a brown package for Yugi. Merideth caught my eye and I nodded a little smiling slightly. Well Joey and Tristen didn't want Yugi to open the package once they found out it was from Pegasus. No one was brave enough to put the tape in so Krystal put it in the tape player and pressed play. Maxamillion Pegasus appeared on the screen looking slightly harassed.

" Hello Yugi-boy. It's been awhile. You never call, you never visit. You could've at least send an email." Krystal and I giggled. " I'm sending you this video because I need to tell you something of great importance, something that has to do with all these monster sightings." everyone got interested then. I looked over to the window as Pegasus kept talking, I shook my head slightly when I saw a small radio fly near the opened window.

Merideth leaned over to see what I was looking at. "Rex and Weevil?" she whispered. I nodded and looked back at the TV just as Pegasus bellowed… "DON'T LOSE IT!" everyone save Merideth and me looked surprised. " okay I won't." Yugi said. " that card is the only way into my compound and they mustn't take it!" the screen then went blank as the tape ended. " well I guess we're all going to San Francisco." said Tristen. I looked around and blinked. I saw the Pharaoh, standing beside Yugi arms folded looking at the TV a frown on his face. _Since when can I see him in sprit form? _I suddenly felt bad about what was going to happen to him, I was filed with a sudden burst of determination not to let that happen.

I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I had a strong feeling that it was something that had to be done. I hadn't realized I had been staring at him the entire time because he turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but blush and look back at Krystal who was of choirs flirting with Joey. I shook my head and turned to Merideth. " when do you think I should tell her that Joey likes Mia?" Merideth sighed. " soon preferably." I smiled slightly and looked out the window. _And so it begins… _


End file.
